


A casual conversation

by Ickk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Corpse Party: Blood Drive, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickk/pseuds/Ickk
Summary: Yoshiki talks to Morishige because he doesn't know who else to talk to. This has nothing to do with Heavenly Host, Yoshiki just wants advice.
Relationships: Kishinuma Yoshiki & Mochida Satoshi, Kishinuma Yoshiki/Mochida Satoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A casual conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Ayumi (at least in blood drive) becomes really unreasonable and causes a lot of problems and basically Yoshiki deserves better. It's my cannon now. 
> 
> This was an idea I had when joking with friends and wrote on impulse. It's just a short little writing project.

Sunlight poured through the classroom window. It was afternoon light, the bright kind that dyes everything in its path orange, and illuminates the dust that hangs in the air. The classroom was empty, as it tends to be after class and all the cleaning is done. Or most cleaning any way. Every desk lay abandoned, aside one. By the window, with his back to the sunlight, sat Sakutaro. Reading.   
Today class 2-9 has the misfortune of assigning him to sweep the classroom. He most definitely had not, as the broom lie abandoned, propped up by the chalkboard. The image was oddly picturesque, light glinting off the edges of the boy as he sat there, almost perfectly still save the turn of a page. Completely absorbed by the book.   
On any other day this sight would have irritated Yoshiki beyond belief. Actually it still did, but he’d been hoping to catch Sakutaro alone for awhile now.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be cleaning?” Yoshiki spoke up, stood leaning against the door near the back of the classroom.   
“I am” Sakutaro responded without looking up.  
“So then why aren’t you?” Yoshiki replied, unable to keep himself from harassing sakutaro a little.   
“This sort of work is more suited for people like you and Mochida” The reply was as annoying as it was predictable. Sakutaro still hadn’t looked up, likely hoping yoshiki would leave him alone. Yoshiki had no intention to. He instead walked into the classroom and sat down across from Sakutaro, prompting him to glance up from his reading. His gaze was one of pure malice.  
“Do you want something? If not, I’d prefer you stay out of the way of my cleaning” His tone was just as cold as his eyes.   
“Yeah actually,” Yoshiki had expected this sort of reaction, and pressed on “I’ve been wanting to talk to you”   
Sakutaro let out a sigh “why me? If you want a chat I’m sure Mochida, Shinozaki or even Mayu would be glad to talk”  
“That’s kind of the point. I figured you wouldn’t tell anyone” Yoshiki glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously. Sakutaro was clearly unimpressed. Yoshiki quickly continued before he could interject “Just listen and I’ll sweep for you ok?” Sakutaro considered this for a moment.  
“Fine.” Sakutaro carefully set his book down on the desk before looking back at Yoshiki “but keep it short”   
“Right, thanks…” Yoshiki was a bit surprised at how relieved he felt, though his nerves quickly caught up, spiraling into a mess in his stomach. Still it was nice to have someone to talk to. He took a deep breath before he continued.   
“I uh… think I like Satoshi” he could hear the uncertainty in his voice, just saying it out loud for the first time. And to Sakutaro of all people. Speaking of which Sakutaro was looking at him like he was stupid. It actually hurt a bit.   
“The sky is blue.”  
“No.! I mean like… romantically..” the words slowly died as he spoke them, and he swallowed. No going back now.   
“Oh” Sakutaro’s harsh expression softened a little. And then he reached over to pick his book up off the desk  
“Hey! Can you at least pretend to care or something?!” Yoshiki couldn’t help but snap. He knew that Sakutaro was a difficult person to get along with but this was a bit much, he felt a little like crying. Sakutaro’s hand hesitated over the book, dark eyes flicking back up to meet Yoshiki’s face.   
“What do you want from me? Congrats on liking men?” his words hadn’t gotten any kinder, but at least his tone had. Less aggressive, more tired.  
“I don’t know…” Yoshiki exhaled and let his head hang down, staring for a moment at his shoes and the dirty tile of the classroom. “I just don’t know who else to talk to. Figured you at least wouldn’t tell anyone…”  
“Go on then” Sakutaro had rested his elbow on the desk, and was looking bored at best “Just talk and I’ll stay quiet so we can get this over with.” Yoshiki wasn’t sure if he should be upset or grateful. He settled on ignoring his feelings and just trying to get everything off his mind.   
“It’s just so… weird.. I guess.. And I don’t think he’d ever like me like that… and half the class is so obviously into him. ...I don’t wanna ruin what we have but I keep thinking… it feels so hard to just.. Be friends now…” He’d forgotten who he was talking to for a second, and so glancing back to see Sakutaro’s unmoved, unimpressed expression, framed by the dying sun behind him was a little jarring. After a second or so of silence, when it became obvious Sakutaro was serious about not speaking Yoshiki put his arms up a little, as if to say ‘well??’ There was a bit of a delay, but Sakutaro sat up   
“Oh… ...why?”  
Yoshiki gave him an incredulous look   
“Were you listening?”  
“No, I mean why Mochida,” Sakutaro quickly replied “He’s a bit… plain.”  
“Oh “ Yoshiki paused a little “He’s not that plain…” Yoshuki ran his hand through his blonde hair, the odd texture of it caused by bleach. He felt a smile slowly pull at his lips. “He’s a good guy y’know? The kinda guy that would probably help even if he doesn’t know you that well. And strong willed!” the smile had become a full grin by now. “If he sets his mind to something there’s really no stopping him, even if he gets scared he keeps going… I really admire that about him…”   
Sakutaro shifted in his seat, cutting Yoshiki off with a sigh.  
“Kishinuma… just tell him how you feel” He said it like it was so simple! Yoshiki opened his mouth to protest but Sakutaro’s careless tone picked up again before he could get the words out ‘It’s clear you care excessively about him, and If Mochida is such an upstanding guy like you say, I’m sure he’ll be respectful even if he doesn't reciprocate the feeling. In fact, he might be mad you told me before you told him...”   
Yoshiki paused, a bit surprised by Sakutaro’s suddenly genuine attitude, still he found it made it easier to continue, speaking again before he could really think about what he was saying.   
“But… I don’t want ruin just being friends. I mean, what if it gets really awkward after that! Like we can't even talk. ...I don’t want to lose him entirely.”  
“Then just tell him that. You’re a big boy. Use your words.” Sakutaro seemed a bit exasperated by it all, and was reaching to pick up his book again. “It’s Mochida. I’m sure he’ll understand the sentiment.” and with that he was back to reading. Yoshiki didn’t really have the will to stop him this time, still considering the harshly worded advice. The sunlight was slowly dying outside, it’s last rays lazily outstretched in the early fall. Yoshiki couldn’t help but feel a bit foolish. Salutaro’s suggestion was obvious.. But it helped to hear it from someone else. He was probably right about Satoshi too, though it only calmed his nerves a little. His brief reverie was cut off by Sakutaro’s voice   
“Are you going to sweep?” it was back to it’s regular cold tone.   
“Oh..! right” Yoshiki got up quickly, nearly knocking the chair over and having to catch it and set it back in place before he started walking over to the broom in the corner. He paused just before he picked it up, glancing back at Sakutaro “Thanks, by the way”   
Sakutaro simply nodded, done talking it seemed. Yoshiki turned back to the room, starting to sweep.


End file.
